1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a retractable luggage handle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,103 to Chin-Shung discloses a collapsible luggage trolley that includes a complicated structure. In addition, it is difficult to increase the number of sections or to increase the length of the handle for such a trolley.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel structure.